Letters
by Houjun Ri
Summary: Yes, our little Koukun is growing up and is also writing love letters to a certin girl who he crushes on. Can there really be happily ever after stories?


**Houjun Ri:** This is a little Mishirou I was thinking of, since now I see barely any of them around fanfiction. (Well I do see them, but most are not my taste.) Anyway, hope you Mishirou fans enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon at all.

--

**Letters**

--

The young redhead boy began to scribble things in a piece of binder paper.

_Dear Mimi-san, _

_I has been awhile since we last talked person to person correct. Well I have been wondering..._

Izumi Koushiro sighed in frustration. He crumbled the paper once again. He could not get how people in a soap opera could do this so easily. Even in animes or mangas. If only his life right now could, be a wonderful soap opera that have a beautiful happily ever after ending. However, he had to face a reality check: life wasn't so sweet.

It wasn't life overall. Many people at some point think about that word.

Love.

That word that hurts people's hearts and yet they could never live without it.

"Izumi think…think…"

He had tried hard to think of a way to express his emotions to this one girl who drove him mad. Koushiro grumbled and rested his head on top of his desk. '_I need to take a rest from…all this nonsense,_' he thought bitterly. '_How can I say something with a lot of meaning?_'

Koushiro groan and stood up. A cup of hot chocolate would be a good idea for him right now. Slowly his feet dragged him to the kitchen where his mother was making lunch in a cold Saturday morning. Izumi Yoshie watched her adoptive son prepare a cup of hot chocolate; she frowned and stopped making lunch.

"Koushiro…is something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

He looked at his mother a bit startled. He had been in his own little world and avoided any social human contact these past few days. Koushiro shook his head, the last thing he wanted to do was to worry his mother about something so useless.

"I'm fine mother."

Yoshie frowned, but nodded not wanting her son to be pressured by her. As her mother instincts she knew that her son was troubled by something, even if he wasn't her own exactly blood son, but their bond was strong. That bond started four years ago when he faced them, telling them that he knew the truth about his adoptive parents. She sighed and handed her son a red mug.

Yoshie sighed. "The answer that you want will come soon…just don't be troubled by it, Koushiro."

The young boy glanced at his mother shocked. Had she knew why he was so 'moody' these past few days? Was it noticeable?

"I just hope it comes soon," he muttered. Pouring hot water, which his mother had made, inside the red mug and began to mix the hot chocolate with the hot water. He just stared down at the liquid mixing with the brown solid specks of chocolate. Koushiro wondered about the letter he will be sending soon to America. A small sigh escaped his lips. He was losing it and he didn't know how to control his own emotions at all.

'_Maybe I'm just new at this, I should ask Jyou for advice…_' he thought. '_But he does have to worry about a date with Miyako's sister._'

He heard his mothers' voice. "Hunny, I think you're stirring it to much."

Koushiro looked down at the mug and sweat-dropped. He had spilled some, now liquid, cocoa out of the red mug. "Oops…"

Yoshie gave him a soft smile and stopped him from cleaning the mess up. "Why don't you go to your room? I'll bring you hot chocolate later in your room."

Her son nodded solemnly and slowly walked to his room. Closing the door he stared at his desk on top was binder paper and a pen. His laptop was on his bed resting. His feet moved closer to his desk. Koushiro's dark eyes stared blankly at the paper in front of him. It was plain white. Nothing had been written in it and a pencil was on top of the paper was waiting to be used. He scratched his head.

"Well…I don't really have to do this…"

He may have said that, but deep down. He wanted to. Koushiro's black eyes glanced at the calendar next to his computer, he had circles in red a certain date when to send this letter, and it was due by today. His eyes watched the white ceiling and began to think. What would he write to a girl he had a crush on for many years, maybe before the digital adventures? What was his goal that he was trying to achieve? Suddenly a small smile formed his lips.

'_I got it._'

--

"Aah!" yawned Mimi stretching her arms, today was a tough day for her. Having a pile of homework due by tomorrow and now, she was finally done with it. She would have asked her friend Jyou for his help, since he was smart and he would have loved to help Mimi, the thing was that he was on another date with Miyako's sister.

'_Oh yeah, what was that girls name again…Uhh…_' Mimi's head blanked out while thinking of the girl that Jyou had gone on a date with today.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mimi turned her head to the door and left her desk to open her door. She saw her mother smiling at her, she handed her a letter then left to clean the messy kitchen she had left. Mimi blinked and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. She stared at the yellow envelope and looked at the back, it had a pineapple sticker.

Her lips made a small smile. '_Koushiro-kun…_'

Mimi went to her desk and she opened the letter and began to read what the redhead boy felt about her inside. She gasped at some parts and smiled. She was extremely happy yet disappointment was also another feeling. Why did he just tell her now instead of many years ago? She shrugged and smiled at the letter lying in the desk. She just had to reply on how she felt too.

Would she feel the same or not?

Mimi began to think.

--

**Houjun Ri:** Yes, finally finished this One-shot. No, I will not continue this. I left it there because I want your imagination to do the ending. Would she be with him or go with Micheal. Who knows, I truly don't. Well I hope you guy's enjoyed this. Now for one of my favorite crack parings: Koushiro x Hikari. I must write about them. D':

I do hope everybody enjoyed this somehow.


End file.
